Little Story of My Life
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Aku hanya menginginkan dia berada di sampingku. Ketika tubuh ini tidak lagi bisa menahannya.


**Little Story of My Life**

**Pair: Shikamaru Nara, Tenten**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Gk jelas, Acak-acakan, Typo, Garing, OOC**

**Genre: Family, Sad **

**Hai minna, aku datang dengan membawa fanfic one-shoot pertamaku. Dan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sebenernya ini adalah fic request dari Akira ken. Yah, entah ini fic sesuai harapan Akira atau nggak. Tapi aku harap Akira dan kalian semua kagak pada gumoh ya setelah baca fic gaje ini *gigit kuku, siapin ember :p Wuookeh, author gak mau kebanyakan bacot deh. Langsung saja ke TKP….**

Kecil, kumuh, padat. Itulah yang aku rasakan dan aku lihat ketika memasuki sebuah komplek tempat seseorang yang aku kenali tinggal. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku memasuki kawasan seperti ini. Di setiap sudut jalan pasti ada perkumpulan orang yang tengah melakukan sesuatu. Diantara orang itu adalah laki-laki berbadan kekar dan berambut gondrong layaknya seorang rocker. Pria itu menatap tajam diriku seolah aku adalah orang yang membunuh kekasihnya. Karena aku tidak mau hal ini menjadi masalah yang berbelit, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari kumpulan orang itu. Dan yang lainnya, adalah kumpulan gadis wanita mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tidak pantas dengan putung rokok berada diantara jari mereka masing-masing. Lagi-lagi aku mendapat tatapan tajam dari mereka. Entah kenapa, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, seolah aku adalah zombie yang akan memakan otak mereka. Aku memang gadis rumahan. Tapi aku tau tempat apa ini. Berkat beberapa film yang aku tonton. Di kebanyakan film yang aku tonton, tempat seperti ini adalah tempat para manusia yang kehilangan harapan dan melampiaskannya dengan kebahagiaan sesaat.

Beberapa meter setelah aku melangkah, aku kembali melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian tidak senonoh. Dia berlari ke arahku hingga bahu kanannya menghantam bahu kiriku seketika itu juga tubuhku sedikit terpental kebelakang. Hanya merintih kecil yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu. Beberapa detik setelah aku merintih, beberapa orang lelaki berbaju rapi mengenakan kemeja dan jas tengah mengejar seseorang yang jauh beberapa meter di depannya. Aku tidak ingin pria-pria itu menghantam bahuku seperti wanita tadi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menarik diriku sedikit ke kanan.

**oOo**

"BlokE-5 nomor 1," Gumamku kecil setelah melihat secarik kertas di gengamanku.

Setelah bergumam kecil, aku melihat nomor rumah yang tertera di kertas tadi. Setelah menemukan kediaman yang aku tuju, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku memasuki halamannya. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna abu-abu dihadapanku.

"Permisi." Teriakku setelah beberapa kali mengetuk tapi sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung keluar.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, akhirnya keluarlah seorang lelaki yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

Grebb…

"Niisan, aku merindukanmu." Seruku bahagia melihat lelaki yang berada di ambang pintu. "Hei, hei. Kau ini siapa? Mau apa kau?" Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukanku.

"Apa kau lupa padaku?" Tanyaku memperlihatkan wajahku pada lelaki itu. Dia hanya memicingkan matanya memperhatikanku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Aku yakin dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar ada suara ketukan pintu dan teriakkan seorang gadis di depan rumahnya.

"Ini aku!" Kataku. "Tenten, ada apa kau kemari?" Dia membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Aku merindukanmu Niisan." Kataku senang.

"Pulanglah." Katanya sedikit mendorongku. "Niisan.." Lirihku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari kakak laki-lakiku.

"Aku bilang cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau kau berada disini. Disini bukan tempatmu!" Teriaknya naik satu oktaf.

"Niisan…"

"Pergilah," Katanya lagi sembari menutup pintunya.

"Shikamaru, Tousan dan Kaasan sudah meninggal. Apa kau tega membiarkan aku hidup sendiri tanpa seorang pun yang mengenalku? Aku adikmu!" Teriakku dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir.

"Apa kau pikir aku peduli ?" Katanya dingin.

"Shikamaru!"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membenci mereka berdua. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku muak melihatmu." Nada dingin jelas kudengar ketika ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti…" Kataku berusaha tersenyum. "Aku paham jika kau membenci Tousan. Aku paham jika kau muak melihatku…" Aku berhenti sesaat guna mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan hatiku yang tengah bergejolak. "Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari adalah untuk menemuimu agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan tinggal bersamamu layaknya seorang saudara.. Tapi kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi… bisakah kau mengunjungi makam Tousan dan Kaasan. Walaupun aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mau. Anggap saja itu adalah permintaan terakhirku padamu." Lanjutku mencoba bersikap tenang. "Permisi." Pamitku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

**oOo**

Matahari telah terbenam sejak tadi. Aku melirik sesaat jam tangan di pergelangan kiriku yang menunjukkan pukul 20.35. Langkah kakiku membawaku ke sebuah taman kecil dan bersih yang terletak di tengah kota. Aku menduduki bangku yang terbuat dari kayu tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ku layangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman ini. Tidak kusangka, ternyata tempat seperti ini jauh lebih luas dari yang aku bayangkan. Para wanita mengenakan pakaian minim mulai menjajakan dirinya pada setiap lelaki hidung belang yang mereka temui. Beberapa di antara mereka telah mendapatkan mangsanya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil para pria yang menyewanya untuk menghabiskan malam yang dingin ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau lagi, kemana lagi tempat yang harus aku datangi. Yang kumiliki saat ini adalah Shikamaru seorang. Tapi tidak pernah kusangka, kebencian yang ia bawa pergi dari rumah 5 tahun yang lalu pada kami, masih ia simpan dengan baik di dalam hatinya. Aku tidak tau, apa yang membuatnya membenciku. Padahal setahuku, hubunganku baik-baik saja dengannya. Bahkan terkadang, dia sangat overprotektif padaku. Sampai-sampai tidak ada lelaki di sekolahku yang berani mendekatiku. Tapi itu semua, sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Kruyuuk…

Perutku berbunyi. Dari tadi siang semenjak dia mengusirku dari rumahnya, aku sama sekali belum mengisi perutku. Bukannya aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Tapi disekitar sini yang ada hanyalah Bar sejauh mata memandang. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan lebih memilih pergi dari taman itu menjauh dari tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. "Bagaimana bisa Niisan hidup bertahun-tahun di tempat seperti ini?" Gumamku kecil sembari melangkahkan kaki menjauhi dari tempat maksiat ini.

**oOo**

"Baasan, aku pesan sup miso ne." Kataku sedikit berteriak pada wanita tua pemilik kedai di sebuah kota kecil. Wanita tua itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman ramah dan anggukan kecilnya.

Seorang ibu bersama anak lelakinya tengah asik menikmati sup miso yang di jual di kedai ini. Sedangkan dua lelaki yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, masih larut dengan perbincangan mereka sembari menunggu sup yang mereka pesan. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah, di mana aku harus tinggal setelah ini? Aku tidak punya siapa pun lagi di kota ini.

"Silahkan," Wanita pemilik kedai meletakkan semangkuk sup dan segelas teh hangat di atas meja.

"Arrigatou Baasan." Kataku mengulum senyum.

"Kau berasal dari mana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Wanita tua itu menduduki kursi kosong dihadapanku.

"Iya Baasan, aku bukan dari daerah sini. Aku baru saja tiba disini tadi siang. Aku dari Tokyo." Jawabku melahap sup pesananku.

"Pantas saja. Kau anak yang manis dan baik. Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal Baasan... Apa Baasan tau dimana aku bisa mendapatkan hotel murah?" Aku sedikit mencondongkan badanku kedepan.

"Apa kau akan tinggal di hotel?" Tanya wanita itu. "Iya. Hanya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di hotel selamanya. Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu."

"Daripada kau tinggal di hotel, lebih baik kau tinggal dirumah Baasan. Aku adalah seorang nenek tua penjual makanan kaki lima tanpa anak dan cucu. Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku. Aku sangat kesepian tinggal seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun." Tawar wanita tua itu.

"Boleh?". Tanyaku tidak percaya. "Tentu saja. Dan kalau kau mau kau juga bisa bekerja di kedai ini. Yah, meski Baasan tidak yakin bisa membayarmu dengan gaji yang tinggi." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu gaji juga tidak apa-apa Baasan. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah makanan dan tempat tinggal. Anggap saja itu adalah gajiku." Kataku senang.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku membereskan daganganku?" Tanyanya. "Tentu saja. Arrigatou Baasan." Balasku semangat.

**oOo**

"Aku lupa. Siapa namamu nona?" Tanya wanita tua itu setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. "Panggil saja aku Tenten Baasan. Lalu, nama Baasan siapa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Namaku Chiyo." Jawab nenek bernama Chiyo ramah. "Senang berkenalan dengan Chiyo Baasan." Kataku.

"Hm. Lihat, kamarmu ada disebelah sana. Inilah rumah Baasan, sederhana tapi aku yakin kau akan merasa nyaman disini." Chiyo Baasan mengulum senyum.

"Arrigatou Baasan," Balasku mengangkat tas besar yang berisi baju-bajuku.

"Semoga kau nyaman disini." Katanya membereskan sambil barang dagangannya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Baasan. Arrigatou." Kataku.

**oOo **

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan barang-barangku. Aku melihat Baasan yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk esok ia berjualan. Ia tersenyum manis padaku ketika ia melihatku duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera mengambil pisau yang lainnya, lalu membantunya mengupas lobak.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Katanya.

"Aku tidak lelah Baasan. Bukankah Baasan sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku bisa bekerja denganmu?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini." Chiyo Baasan merebut pisau ditanganku.

"Aku tidak lelah Baasan." Aku merebut kembali pisaunya.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Chiyo disela-sela aku tengah mengupas lobak. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan menatap nanar pada lantai kayu di bawahku.

"Ceritanya panjang Baasan. Sebenarnya aku adalah anak bungsu dari orang tua yang berada. Tousan adalah pemilik perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Dan Kaasan adalah pemilik toko property yang juga cukup besar. Tapi mereka berdua telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan hampir 2 minggu yang lalu. Uang asuransi kedua orangtuaku yang harusnya jadi milikku dan Niisan sudah habis tanpa sisa untuk melunasi hutang perusahaan Tousan dan Kaasan yang sangat besar. Bahkan uang hasil penjualan rumah juga habis untuk membayar hutang Tousan. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk mencari Niisan yang sudah lama meninggalkanku. Aku harap setelah aku bertemu denganya, dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi aku salah. Dia malah mengusirku. Dia benci pada Tousan karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. Dan karena rasa bencinya pada Tousan sudah terlalu besar, akhirnya rasa benci yang semula ia tujukan pada Tousan menjalar sampai padaku." Jawabku.

"Kenapa kakakmu membenci ayahmu?" Tanya Chiyo Baasan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Tapi sebagai orang yang telah berbaik hati memberiku tempat tinggal, kurasa ada benarnya juga Baasan menanyakan hal itu padaku. Kupikir, akan terlihat aneh, jika seorang wanita tua menginjinkan seorang gadis tinggal dirumahnya tanpa tau asal-usulnya.

"Semuanya berawal saat tunangan Niisan bernama Ino meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan... Hari itu musim panas di Jepang sedang mencapai puncaknya. Karena dehidrasi, Niisan berencana membeli minuman di pinggir jalan. Kakakku yang bernama Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino dibangku taman untuk membeli minuman di sebrang jalan. Siang itu banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain ditaman tempat Ino melepas lelahnya. Salah satu anak ditaman tadi melemparkan bolanya sampai ketengah jalan. Ino pikir akan sangat berbahaya jika anak kecil mengambil bola di jalan raya yang cukup ramai saat itu. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding makin jauh dari tempat anak itu berdiri. Niat Ino untuk menolong anak kecil itu berganti menjadi petaka, saat sebuah mobil mewah menyambar tubuh mungilnya hingga terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat ia seharusnya berada. Shikamaru Niisan yang melihat kejadian itu tepat di depan matanya hanya bisa berteriak keras dan berlari menghampiri Ino yang telah dikelilingi banyak orang yang berniat menolongnya. Shikamaru Niisan sempat melihat mobil dan nomor polisi mobil yang menabrak Ino hingga terkapar berlumuran darah di aspal yang keras, persis seperti mobil milik Tousan.

Shikamaru Niisan segera menghampiri Tousan yang saat itu berada dikantor. Shikamaru Niisan berteriak didepan Tousan. Tousan sangat marah saat itu karena Niisan berteriak padanya dihadapan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Shikamaru Niisan menuduh kalau Tousan lah penyebab Ino meninggal. Tousan lah yang sengaja menabrak Ino hingga tewas seketika.

Memang dari awal Tousan tidak merestui hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru Niisan karena Ino adalah putri dari rival Tousan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi aku percaya kalau Tousan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu. Meski pun Tousan tidak merestui hubungan mereka berdua, tapi Tousan adalah pribadi yang baik dan ramah.

Setelah pemakaman Ino selesai dilaksanakan, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah tanpa memberi tau kami kemana ia akan pergi…" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menahan air mataku dan melanjutkan ceritaku. "Hampir lima tahun berlalu aku menjalani hidup tanpa Shikamaru Niisan. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Niisan tanpa diketahui oleh Tousan. Tapi usahaku selalu sia-sia karena aku tidak pernah menemukannya. Sebenarnya Niisan adalah pribadi yang hangat, baik, dan ramah. Sama seperti Tousan. Tapi setelah meninggalnya Ino, ia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang sangat dingin. Dia tidak seperti kakak yang kukenal dahulu." Ceritaku panjang lebar yang pada akhirnya aku gagal menahan air mata yang telah berada di pelupuknya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya kau tidak tinggal bersamaku?"

"Aku berpikir akan tinggal di hotel untuk beberapa hari sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan yang mengijinkanku tinggal di basecamp di tempat bekerjaku nanti. Setelah aku mendapatkan sedikit uang, aku berencana untuk pergi kerumah bibi Akira yang sebenarnya telah menawariku untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku menolaknya dan lebih memilih mencari Shikamaru untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi kini aku menyesal. Ingin rasanya aku kerumah bibi Akira sekarang juga. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padanya. Aku ingin menangis di bahunya. Aku ingin mendapat pelukan hangatnya sama seperti saat ia memelukku ketika Tousan dan Kaasan meninggal."

"Baasan janji, akan membuatmu nyaman tinggal disini." Chiyo Baasan menghampiriku dan memelukku. Inilah yang sangat aku butuhkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah aku lalui bersama Baasan. Dan selama dua bulan itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru mencari keberadaanku. Kupikir, kebenciannya padaku telah mendarah daging. Jadi dia enggan untuk melihatku lagi.

Siang ini aku hanya bisa berbaring ditempat tidur tanpa melakukan apa pun. Biasanya, di jam seperti ini, aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya melayani pembeli yang umumnya adalah pegawai kantoran yang mengisi perutnya pada jam makan siang. Tapi pengecualian untuk siang ini. Badanku terasa lemas tanpa tenaga, pengelihatanku perlahan mulai memudar, aku bahkan harus merasakan pusing yang amat sangat jika aku sedang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"**Kau harus menjalani Chemotepy jika kau ingin sembuh." **

"**Penyakit ini juga bisa menyerang syaraf. Sakit kepala atau penyakit yang berhubungan dengan otak bisa menyerang penderita tanpa alasan yang jelas."**

Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan kata-kata itu dari otakku. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap tubuh ini berusaha mencoba melawan penyakit ini, selalu kata-kata itu yang muncul dalam ingatanku. Aku sangat membenci kata-kata itu. Andai aku tau hari itu dokter mengatakan seperti itu, aku tidak akan sudi memeriksakan keadaanku. Aku akan lebih memilih penyakit ini perlahan mengerogotiku tanpa aku ketahui. Daripada aku harus mengetahuinya dan membuat aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan akan kematian yang bisa tiba kapan saja.

Aku berusaha untuk duduk dan mengambil kaca yang berada di atas laci mejaku. Aku melihat diriku dari pantulan kaca tersebut. Wajah pucat dan tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidung yang aku lihat sekarang. Aku mengambil selembar tisu di atas laci dan mengusapkannya tepat di tempat darah itu mengalir. Setitik air mata menetes di pipiku. Betapa menyedihkan hidup yang aku lalui. Apakah aku masih bisa bertahan sampai Niisan bisa menerimaku kembali? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

Aku menurunkan kedua kakiku di atas lantai dan perlahan mulai menapakkan kaki menuju dapur. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Rasanya penyakit ini bukan hanya menyerang tubuhku, namun juga menyerap semua energi yang kumiliki. Badan ini terasa lemas bahkan untuk bernafaspun aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin. Aku telah sampai di depan pintu kamarku. Tapi badanku semakin lama semakin tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhku. Cairan hangat kurasakan meleleh dari hidungku. Pengelihatanku juga mulai memudar dan pada akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma ini. Aroma yang sangat aku benci. Aroma yang membuatku tak memiliki semangat hidup. Aroma yang membuatku dibayang-bayangi oleh ketakutan sepanjang waktu. Aroma yang paling tidak aku inginkan masuk kedalam hidupku. Aroma yang membuatku mengetahui apa penyakit yang menjalariku selama 5 tahun ini. Aku belum bisa membuka kedua mataku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar samar-samar seseorang sedang berbincang-bincang serius di sampingku. Aku berusaha mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun setelah aku bisa mendengar jelas, yang telingaku tangkap justru suara pukulan yang mengema di seluruh ruangan ini. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin membuka kedua mataku. Setelah kedua mataku terbuka, aku melihat dua orang lelaki tengah berdiri di sampingku. Aku sangat mengenali satu di antara lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan apa itu? Apakah air mata?

"Nii-san, a..pa ya..ng ka..u laku..kan disini ?" Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku. Semua orang di ruangan ini sontak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dan yang paling terkejut tentu saja Shikamaru Niisan. Begitu ia mendegarku, ia segera melangkah lebar dan memeluk tubuhku yang terasa lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah kau sadar." Gumamnya lirih tepat di telingaku.

"Niisan, apa kau menangis?" Tanyaku lirih. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. " Jangan menangis. Aku benci melihatmu menangis."

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku Tenten." Katanya. " Lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini bukan? Aku senang, ternyata kau masih menyayangiku." Aku mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku di rawat. Dan seminggu itu juga Niisan sangat perhatian padaku. Dia selalu berada di sampingku. Dia memperlakukanku sama dulu ketika dia masih overprotektif padaku. Tapi meski begitu, aku merasa senang dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Itu artinya dia masih menyayangiku. Tapi, apakah Niisan hanya akan peduli padaku saat aku sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini ? Apa setelah aku sembuh, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi? Aku sangat berharap ini berlangsung lama. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak jika penyakit ini merenggut nyawaku suatu saat nanti.

Shikamaru Niisan membawaku ke sebuah taman di pinggiran kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Lelaki berambut mirip nanas itu perlahan memapahku menuju taman tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengijinkan aku keluar, namun aku berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Jenuh. Itulah alasan yang tepat untukku agar Niisan mengabulkan permintaanku. Dan beruntung, pada akhirnya dia mengijinkanku keluar.

"Niisan, saat aku membuka mataku seminggu yang lalu, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang di pukul. Apa kau tau suara apa itu?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kiba. Dia yang memukulku saat itu." Jawabnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Ke..kenapa dia memukulmu?" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Yah, dia memukulku karenamu."

"Aku?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ya kau. Siang itu aku mengelilingi kota bersamanya mencarimu.."

'Mencariku?' Batinku.

"…karena dia lelah, dia mengajakku makan di kedai miso tempat biasa dia kunjungi. Saat itu, kedai Chiyo Baasan sedang ramai pengunjung. Karena Kiba sudah kenal akrab dengan Chiyo Baasan, Kiba menyarankan agar beliau mencari pelayan. Tapi Chiyo Baasan mengatakan kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang pelayan, dan dia adalah seorang gadis muda. Tapi saat itu pelayannya sedang sakit. Kiba sangat cepat tanggap jika sudah membahas soal perempuan. Apalagi saat itu Chiyo Baasan mengatakan kalau pelayannya adalah seorang gadis berwajah cantik. Setelah ia merayu Chiyo Baasan agar bisa diperkenalkan pada gadis itu, akhirnya Chiyo Baasan mengizinkannya. Akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk membantu Chiyo Baasan mengemas dagangannya agar bisa bertemu gadis itu dan membiarkanku pulang seorang diri... Namun siapa sangka, saat Chiyo Baasan membuka pintu rumahnya, beliau sudah melihat gadis itu terkapar dilantai dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat dingin. Lalu, Kiba segera membawamu kerumah sakit saat itu juga." Shikamaru Niisan menatapku.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dia memukulmu?" Dahiku berkerut.

"Ada seorang lelaki berusia senja yang tidak sengaja menemukan dompetku tergeletak di jalan. Dia berniat mengembalikan dompet itu, tapi ia tidak bertemu denganku saat ia mengantar dompet itu kerumah. Lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada Kiba karena lelaki itu melihat kartu nama Kiba di dompetku. Saat dompet itu sudah berada di tangan Kiba, ia membuka dompetku untuk memastikan apa benar itu dompetku. Dan pada saat itu juga ia melihat fotomu di dompetku. Setelah itu, kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi." Katanya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Shikamaru Niisan menggiringku menuju sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon dan mendudukanku di sana. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku dan menatap manik mataku. Seolah ia tidak mau melepas pandangannya dariku sedetikpun.

"Apa?" Tanyaku singkat. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyannku. Dia malah menggeser duduknya dan memperkecil jarak di antara kami.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum obatmu selama ini?" Tanyanya serius. Benar apa yang aku pikirkan. Bila raut wajahnya berubah seperti ini, pasti dia akan menanyai aku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak aku inginkan.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan meminum obatku selama aku belum menemukanmu." Jawabku jujur.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan jawaban bodohmu itu, huh?!" Tanyanya lagi.

"Terserah Niisan percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah menjawabnya dengan jujur." Balasku.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Tenten?" Shikamaru Niisan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Aku begini karenamu! Aku lebih baik mati daripada tidak bertemu lagi denganmu" Aku sedikit berteriak.

"Itu adalah perkataan paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar, kau tau?" Balasnya. Aku tertunduk mendengar dia berkata seperti itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Karena jika aku mati, kau akan dengan sendirinya menghampiriku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu lagi mencarimu. Asal kau tau, aku sudah sangat lelah mencarimu." Jawabku.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau memberiku saudara yang tidak punya otak?" Katanya mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menghentikan air matanya agar tidak meluncur kebawah.

"Niisan…" Lirihku. "Pemikiran bodohmu itu membuat penyakitmu semakin parah. Leukimia yang kau derita sudah memasuki stadium akut, kau tau?!" Teriaknya emosi.

"Aku tidak melakukan itupun, usiaku juga tidak akan bertahan lama?" Balasku.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa kau Tuhan? Dengar, Tuhan menciptakan dirimu bukan untuk membuatmu senang. Tapi karena dia tau ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu." Shikamaru Niisan meremas kedua tangannya. Air mataku mengalir deras seketika itu juga. "Dan orang itu adalah aku." Imbuhnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Niisan, aku ingin pulang." Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Kau gila, kau belum sembuh. Berjalan saja kau masih belum sanggup." Sergahnya.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku ingin pulang. Katakan saja pada dokter aku menjalani rawat jalan." Balasku.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya dan kubalas dengan anggukan.

**oOo**

"Gomenasai Baasan, kami jadi merepotkanmu." Kata Shikamaru pada Chiyo Baasan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa tinggal disini berdua." Tawar wanita tua itu.

"Tidak Baasan, sebaiknya kami pulang. Lagipula, aku sudah mendapat rumah baru untuk Tenten." Tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya melihat aku yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. "Baik-baik ne." Pesannya padaku.

"Pasti Baasan". Balasku semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Niisan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku saat melihat Shikamaru Niisan menyibukkan dirinya di dapur.

"Tentu saja memasak makan malam?" Jawabnya tanpa menatapku.

"Kau bisa?" Tanyaku terkejut. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku hidup selama ini jika aku tidak bisa memasak?" Balasnya.

"Boleh aku membantu?" Tawarku. "Tidak perlu, kau duduk saja disitu." Katanya melirik sofa di ruang tamu. "Ayolah." Rayuku.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Katanya mengalah.

Aku berjalan tertatih menuju dapur. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku disini. Aku bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meski masih tertaih. Namun gejala-gejala penyakit sialan ini masih saja menghampiriku. Pernah suatu malam Shikamaru Niisan menemukanku tergeletak di kamar mandi. Selain itu, ketika aku dan Shikamaru Niisan tengah jalan-jalan ke swalayan untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan. Tiba-tiba saja aku pingsan di tempat karena sebelumnya sakit kepala dan darah mimisan sudah aku rasakan. Aku merasa, tubuh ini makin hari makin tidak sanggup lagi mendapat serangan demi serang yang penyakit ini berikan. Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dokter katakan pada Shikamaru sebelum aku di perbolehkan pulang.

"**Kami biasa menyarankan Chemoterapy pada penderita Leukimia stadium kronis. Namun untuk kasus Tenten, menjalani Chemoterapy adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak meminum obatnya selama bertahun-tahun, itu semakin membuat penyakit ini mengegrogoti tubuhnya. Seharusnya, penderita Leukimia akut, hanya bisa bertahan 3 hari atau paling lama hanya 2 minggu. Tapi jika Tenten bisa bertahan sampai sekarang sejak dia di vonis menderita Leukimia akut, itu adalah keajaiban yang sangat luar bisa."**

**oOo**

"Niisan, jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menjalani Chemoterapy lagi." Kataku sembari memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutku.

"Jangan mulai Tenten." Sergahnya tanpa menatapku.

"Aku serius Niisan." Balasku menatapnya serius.

"Tenten, aku menyuruhmu menjalani Chemoteraphy agar kau sembuh." Akhirnya ia melihatku.

"Niisan, kau selalu berbicara seperti itu. Kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku akan sembuh. Tapi nyatanya apa? Aku sama seperti dulu. Malah, semakin parah setiap harinya. Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan ketika aku menjalani Chemoterapy. Aku sangat kesakitan. Sangat sakit hingga aku ingin mati rasanya. Dan lihatlah, kepalaku sudah hampir botak karenanya. Kalau kau memang berniat menyiksaku, lebih baik bunuh saja aku sekalian." Teriakku berdiri dan berlinang air mata.

Shikamaru Niisan terlihat kagok mendengar perkataanku. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatapku tajam. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menghampiriku dan mengenggam erat kedua lenganku.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menggunakan waktumu untukku di sisa hidupku. Dan jika tubuh ini sudah menyerah, kumohon, baringkanlah aku di samping Tousan dan Kaasan." Jawabku.

"Akan aku turuti apa maumu. Tapi, jangan pernah berkata tentang kematian lagi di hadapanku atau aku akan membunuhmu." Shikamaru Niisan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Hm, terimakasih Niisan."

**oOo**

"Niisan, malam ini bisakah aku tidur bersamamu?" Tanyaku membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru Niisan.

"Apa?!" Shikamaru Niisan terkejut ketika ia melihat Tenten masuk ke kamarnya. Shikamaru segera menutup map berisi laporan-laporan yang tadi dibacanya dan berdiri menatap Tenten yang berada di ambang pintunya.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini." Ulangku.

" Baiklah. Tapi, kau tidur duluan saja. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusan kantor dahulu." Kata Shikamaru Niian kembali duduk.

"Belum 3 jam kau berjanji padaku. Apa kau sudah melupakannya?" Ejekku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang." Shikamaru Niisan membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja dan melompat ke kasurnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

Aku menutup pintu kamar Shikamaru Niisan dan menghampirinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada diatas tempat tidur. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping Niisan dan membiarkannya menyelimutiku. Aku menatap Shikamaru Niisan dengan senyum terkembang.

"Jangan menampakkan senyum palsu itu di hadapanku." Tandas Shikamaru.

"Niisan, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia…"

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah melihat kau sembuh." Potong Shikamaru Niisan.

"…di sisa-sisa hidupku." Lanjutku lemah.

Shikamaru Niisan perlahan duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, air mata Shikamaru Niisan telah meluncur sempurna membasahi kedua pipinya. Aku mengikuti Shikamaru Niisan dan menyentuh lemah bahu lelaki itu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku masih ingat aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku benci melihatmu menangis." Kata Tenten menyeka air mata kakaknya.

Shikamaru Niisan memutar tubuhnya memelukku erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, seolah ia berusaha menumpahkan semua beban yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan di bahuku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha menjadi tempat bersandar baginya sebelum habis masaku.

"Bertahanlah lebih lama lagi…" Lirihnya. "Bertahanlah untukku…kumohon." Lanjut Shikamaru Niisan. Ia mengeratkan pelukanya padaku.

"Aku akan berusaha." Aku tersenyum samar.

**Prolog**

Shikamaru menatap lemah pada tubuh wanita yang terbaring lemah di sebuah peti. Meski pucat, wajah gadis itu terlihat bahagia. Ia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar di kebumikan. Mungkin karena Tuhan sudah membebaskannya dari penyakit yang menyiksanya selama ini.

Sudah saatnya untuk Shikamaru membawa adiknya ke peristirahatan terakhir. Dia sudah mewujudkan permintaan Tenten untuk membaringkannya di sebelah makam orang tuanya. Perlahan-lahan, peti mati itu di turunkan kedalam lubang. Semakin dalam peti itu di masukkan, semakin deras pula air mata Shikamaru mengalir. Kiba meremas bahu lelaki itu erat guna memberi sedikit semangat untuk membuat temannya sedikit kekuatan.

"Dia sudah bahagia bersama orangtuamu disana." Kiba tersenyum.

Setelah semuanya pergi dari makam, Shikamaru menghampiri makam orangtuanya yang berada tepat di samping makam adiknya. Ia menyesal tidak mendengar penjelasan orangtuanya saat itu. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan rumah. Ia juga menyesal telah mengusir Tenten siang itu. Seandainya ia tidak mengusir Tenten, mungkin saja ia tau apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Mungkin akan ada harapan untuk sembuh dan tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Ia tidak menyangka, malam itu adalah malam terakhir dia bertemu dengan Tenten. Ia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Tenten menutup matanya malam itu jika ia tau kalau malam itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kesempatan terakhirnya melihat senyuman Tenten, melihat wajah ceria yang selalu berusaha Tenten tampakkan, mendengarkan suara Tenten yang sangat mirip dengan suara balita tanpa dosa. Belum satu jam ia di tinggal oleh gadis itu, rasa rindu yang teramat sangat ia rasakan saat ini.

Mungkin karena pikirannya yang sedang kacau, Shikamaru tiba-tiba melihat 3 orang duduk di sebrang makam Ibunya. Mereka tersenyum manis pada lelaki berambut nanas yang tengah menangis meratapi kebodohannya kini.

"KAMI SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU, SHIKAMARU."

**Huhuhuhu, gimana guys. Jelek yah ? Maafin author deh kalau gitu T.T *guling-guling di got. Tapi kalau ide Author muncul lagi untuk pair ini, Author bakalan langsung bikin deh. Tapi sabar ya, hehe :p. Karena Author harus selesain dulu 3 fic lainnya yang belum tuntas #itu sih salah loe sendiri thor -_-**

**Review, sekali lagi Author membutuhkannya untuk mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan Author.**

**Hehehe, yaudah deh kalau gitu. Author pamit dulu ne, mau nerusin fic author yang lain. Bye… *peluk satu-satu :D**


End file.
